El concurso
by Magenta07
Summary: Rukia hara lo que sea con tal de ganar el super kit de chappy edicion limitada, hasta hacerse pasar por novia de Ichigo! terminado!
1. Chapter 1

Hola, he vuelto al ruedo, la inspiración llego mi casa, abrió la nevera, se comió un pedazo de queso y me escribió esto, y como no Ichiruki

Hola, he vuelto al ruedo, la inspiración llego mi casa, abrió la nevera, se comió un pedazo de queso y me escribió esto, y como no Ichiruki!!

El concurso!!

I. Si no soy yo, entonces quien??

La batería de su mp4 se había descargado, pero el insistía en querer escuchar música, así que busco su viejo radio, al encontrarlo lo puso en su escritorio, y lo prendió, al escuchar una canción en ingles decidió no cambiar de emisora. Entonces se recostó en su cama a descansar el resto de la tarde, libre de hollows.

Por su parte ella solo se había recostado en el piso de la pequeña habitación, para leer un manga, ha decir verdad la música que puso él no le molestaba, a decir verdad era mejor para ella leer con música, además la música de los humanos es buena.

Después de que se terminara la tercera canción… hablo el locutor…

esa era this love, de Maroon Five. Ahora nos disponemos a anunciar el súper concurso del día de hoy…

malditos concursos de emisoras, es que no tienen nada mejor que hacer, pensó el pelinaranja…

el premio de nuestro concurso en el día de hoy es… el súper kit de el conejo chappy edición limitada!! sumado a una sorpresa que aun no revelaremos…

escuche el conejo chappy??, ella había detenido su lectura para escuchar al locutor…

para participar solo tienes que venir con tu pareja, solo las tres primeras parejas que lleguen aquí a la cede de la emisora podrán participar… solo tienen que contestar 10 preguntas sobre su noviazgo, y la pareja que mejor conteste gana!!

Escuchaste eso Ichigo?, pregunta emocionada rukia.

Si… y que?, responde con indiferencia.

Podríamos participar…, dijo Rukia, con algo de emoción.

Que que??, los ojos de ichigo se abrieron de par en par…es que acaso la enana se le corrió el champú o que??.- Rukia, nosotros no podríamos participar, entonces se sonroja levemente- nosotros no somos parejas, solo somos amigos.

Y acaso los de la emisora saben eso?, podemos hacernos pasar por novios… y ganar el concurso.

Rukia no estaba midiendo sus acciones, su fanatismo a el conejo chappy era tal, que no estaba meditando seriamente lo del concurso… OH claro que no!!

Rukia, eso no es tan fácil… además nos harán preguntas que solos unos novios sabrían…

Y que?, pues no las inventamos, que importa!!

como si fuera tan fácil pensó el shinigami sustituto. – pues no!! Yo no quiero hacer semejante estupidez…

Bueno.. Rukia suspiro… entonces le voy a decir a Renji, que él si es un buen amigo, QUE SI ME AYUDARA!!

Renji??, que que??, rukia planea hacerse pasar como novia de ese imbecil, no señor… Kurosaki ichigo no permitirá semejante cosa… un momento Kurosaki ichigo tiene celos??...

pues no creo que puedas ganar con el bobo de renji… dijo Ichigo desafiante.

Por que no?, es mi mejor amigo de la infancia.

Mmm, es que… como decirlo, sin quedar como un celoso?- es que… si llamas a renji a la sociedad de almas, el no alcanzara a llegar a tiempo para el concurso, recuerda, son las tres primeras parejas…

Es verdad…hay entonces a quien le podría pedir el favor?

Te jodiste Rukia, dice maliciosamente ichigo.

Ha ya se… le voy a decir a ishida!!

NO!!

Por que no?, pregunta inocente la pelinegra.

Por que azul con negro no cuadra… es decir nadie les va creer el cuento de que son novios…

Mmm, T.T, que voy a hacer ?, quiero ese kit del conejo chappy… los ojos de rukia empezaban a aguarse…

Hay rukia no te pongas así, ya habrá otra oportunidad para tener el kit ese.

No escuchaste que es edición limitada?

Pues si… hay rukia ese conejo estupido no lo es todo!!

Para mi si, entonces ella lo golpea en la espinilla.

Perra…

Pues entonces, saldré a la calle y le pediré el favor al primero que pase, imposible que con mi gran belleza nadie me quiera hacer el favor.

Su fanatismo ya es enfermizo, quien sabe que locura hará con tal de ganar… mejor acepto o si no quien sabe que haga…y con quien resulte…

no Rukia, no hay necesidad de que hagas eso… yo iré contigo a la emisora… dice un derrotado ichigo.

En serio, los ojitos de Rukia se llenan de emoción!!, gracias ichigo!!

Vamos a ver que pasa…


	2. Chapter 2

II

Competidores inesperados

no hay necesidad de correr tanto!!

Como que no, no te das cuenta que solo las tres primeras parejas podran participar!!

Como si muchos quiseran ese puto kit…

Al fin llegaron a la sede de la emisora, a decir verdad no quedaba tan lejos… al llegar a la porteria, ichigo pregunta timidamente al portero…

-venimos para lo del concurso…

- claro, joven siga, tercer piso…

-gracias… dijo entre dientes…

-Linda parejita no?, le dice el portero al sujeto que esta barriendo la recepción.

- pues si… aunque el novio tiene muy mala cara…

-se nota que solo vino para cumplirle el capricho a la novia…

-si…

Al llegar al dichoso tercer piso, se dan cuenta que son los segundos en llegar, en el corredor estaba una pareja inesperada…

Matsumoto!!, Hitsugaya taicho!! Que hacen aquí? Pregunta una desconcertada Rukia.

Pues a decir verdad yo aun no se por que estoy en el mundo humano dentro de un gigai y en una emisora… dice muy mal humorado el chibigami.

Pero Taicho …si ya le explique en el camino.

Flasback

Hitsugaya estaba en su despacho llenado unos informes, cuando escucha que su teniente lo llama a la puerta, el se va a la puerta a mirar que cosa le había sucedido a ella, cuando de pronto la susodicha la mete dentro de un costal.

Fin flashback.

pero si lo que has hecho es secuestrarme!! Reclama el capitán.

Pero capitan, no se da cuenta que yo deseo tener ese kit de chappy, además, lo unico que tiene que hacer es hacerse pasar por mi novio.

Yo, novio de una mujer como tu!! definitivamente mi teniente esta loca- pues no lo pienso hacer.

Hay taicho, no sea malito… si me hace este favor prometo llenar todos los informes que tengo pendientes lo mas pronto posible.

piensa trabajar si hago esto, pues es una buena oferta - acepto… dijo seriamente Hitsugaya.

Hay taicho, eres el mejor!!, entonces ella lo abraza, aplastando el rostro del pobre niño en su grandes pechos…

nadie se va a comer el cuento de que son pareja… le dice ichigo a Rukia.

pues mejor, menos competencia…

¿pero, como es que te has enterado del concurso Matsumoto-chan?, pregunta rukia

Ha pues veras, es que me gusta mucho la musica de los humanos, asi que de vez en cuando escucho esta emisora… y pues cuando me entere del concurso no lo dude dos veces y agarre al hombre mas cercano… mi capitán, ya sabes solo las tres primeras parejas participan, asi que no tenia tiempo que perder.

¬¬, veo…

Pero por otra parte, veo que ustedes ya formalizaron su relación!!

YO TAMBIEN FUI CHANTAJEADO PARA VENIR ACA!!, se defiende el pobre ichigo- yo con la enana no tengo absolutamente nada.

¬¬, veo…, dijo la teniente.

Entonces los cuatro escuchan el ascensor abrirse nuevamente y llega la tercera pareja, una pareja comun y corriente de humanos…

veo que ya tenemos a nuestras tres parejas!!, que emoción!! Llega la locutora de la emisora de repente asustando a los concursantes…

sigan sigan a la cabina para presentarlos… dice ahora el locutor de la emisora.

Mucho gusto parejitas, soy Úrico, la mejor locutora del país!! Y encargada de esta emisora.

Y yo soy Sasuke… ¬¬, su compañero…

Ahora Úrico se diría a los oyentes…

bueno, queridos oyentes, ya tenemos a nuestras tres parejas, listas para el concurso… vamos a preguntarles lo básico, es decir sus nombres, edad, como se conocieron y cuanto tiempo llevan de novios… empecemos con los primeros. – sus nombres?

Hola, soy Matsumoto Rangiku y el es mi novio es Hitsugaya taic… digo Hitsugaya toushiro… jejeje

No estas algo mayor para andar con un niño…

A quien llamas niño?, contesta de mala gana el capitán- para tu información yo…, Matsumoto le tapa la boca y ella empieza a hablar.

Pues a decir verdad, para el amor no hay edad… justifica la teniente.

-¬¬, pues si ustedes lo dicen… dice la locutora - ¿Qué edad tienen?

- yo… este… 20 dijo Matsumoto, y mi novio tiene… este 19 … esto lo dijo aun tapándole la boca a su " novio"

- ¬¬, eso no se lo cree nadie, asalta cunas… pensó la locutora.- ¿ y donde se conocieron?

- pues… en la calle…

- En la calle?

- si… no escucho bien, ya le dije que en la calle… Matsumoto no estaba dispuesta a responder mas…

- bueno bueno, fue en la calle…- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan de novios?.

- pues… un año.

- bueno, bueno… bien queridos oyentes ya conocimos a la primera pareja, para que se hagan una mejor idea se los voy a describir, ella es una voluptuosa mujer de cabello rojizo y su novio es un enano peliblanco que parece estudiante de primaria.

maldita locutora, a quien llama niño de primaria, pensaba Hitsugaya haciendo un gran esfuerzo para contenerse.

bueno ahora conoceremos a la segunda pareja, ahora hablaba el integrante masculino de la emisora.- nombres?

Kuchiki Rukia.

kurosaki Ichigo.

Edad?

Pues… este ( nadie me va creer que tengo 150 años XD), tengo 15 años, eso 15 años.

¬¬, pues yo también tengo 15.

Como se conocieron?

Pues…

(como decir que ella se metió a mi habitación una noche), pues nos conocimos en el instituto… respondió seriamente ichigo.

Haber Rukia, que fue lo primero que te dijo ichigo cuando se conocieron?

Pues a decir verdad lo primero que hizo ichigo al verme fue pegarme una patada, respondió Rukia sin pensar…

O.o, que romántico….

Si, él siempre ha sido asi…

( maldita enana haciéndome quedar mal), pensó el pelinaranja.

bueno, y cuanto llevan de novios?

Pues…

Llevamos siendo novios… masomenos un año…( había que hacer creíble su relación), pensó ichigo…

Bueno… queridos oyentes la pareja numero dos esta conformada por una chica muy mona de palo negro y ojitos violeta, y un chico de pelo naranja, con el ceño fruncido9 y cara de pandillero.

( definitivamente estos locutores quieren una muerte lenta), pensó el shinigami sustituto.

bueno, ahora la tercera pareja- nombres?

Kishimoto kaura, respondio ella.

Amane Itachi, dijo el

Edad?

20

21

Donde se conocieron?

En la universidad. Dijeron al unísono

Cuanto llevan de novios.

Seis meses, volvieron a responder al unísono.

Esta pareja esta conformada por una chica de cabello castaño y ojitos verdes, y un chico de cabello negro y ojos grises… muy normales para mi gusto, dijo Úriko.

Bueno ahora seguiremos con el concurso después de escuchar la ultima canción de coldplay "viva la vida".

No se despeguen de karakura radio!!


	3. Chapter 3

Lo que esta entre ( ) son pensamientos…

Lo que esta entre ( ) son pensamientos…

las respuestas de los caballeros…

Bueno… ahora si que empiece el concurso!! Dice con emoción Uriko. Pero ustedes que creyeron queridos participantes, que nos van a engañar tan fácil nuestros concursantes, pues no señor, nuestros concursantes nos tiene que demostrar que realmente se aman por medio de un beso…

oÔ, esa fue la expresión de nuestros shinigamis…

haber haber quiero ver esos besos…

la pareja de los humanos no tubo ningun problema y se beso.

Luego Hitsugaya lo único que hizo fue cerrar los ojos muy fuerte y esperar que Matsumoto hiciera todo, entonces ella lo cogio por el rostro y lo beso apasionadamente, el pobre niño solo cerraba sus ojitos fuertemente, mientras trataba de mover un poco sus labios, lo que tenia que hacer un capitán por el bien de su escuadron!!

Ichigo trago saliva, y miro a una asustada Rukia, se tenían que besar!!, era eso o perder el concurso, y ya había llegado muy lejos como para rendirse. Ichigo volvió a ver a Rukia, su expresión era realmente de miedo… entonces Ichigo se le acerca y le susurra al oído – todo esta bien solo sígueme- entonces el la toma del mentón y acerca lentamente sus labios a los de la pelinegra.

Ella se queda quieta no mueve los labios quizás la vergüenza o la emoción no la dejan. Entonces el mueve lentamente los labios y cierra los ojos. Rukia al sentir el tierno beso del chico se deja llevar y corresponde al beso…

-Mira taicho como se ven de lindos besándose… y luego dicen que son solo amigos… si amigo el ratón del queso… dice Matsumoto a un volumen que solo su taicho podía escucharla.

bueno, paren ya… si …ya nos quedo claro que se quieren mucho… hay que paren ya el beso!! Exige Úriko.

Jeje claro… responde un sonrojado ichiruki…

-Bueno ya comprobamos que son realmente pareja… bueno ahora los chicos se quedan en el estudio respondiendo al aire las 10 preguntas del concurso con sasuke, mientras que en otro lugar las chicas responderan las preguntas conmigo. Para después comparar las respuestas y la parece que mas acierte gana!!

Hay algo mas rápido que el shumpo y eso son los rumores…

En la sociedad de almas.

cede asociación de mujeres shinigami...

Eto, presidenta yachiru, por que nos ha citado a una reunión extraordinaria, pregunta nanao.

Pues resulta que Matsumoto-chan y Kia-chan están en un concurso en la radio… y pues las he citado para que lo escuchemos y le hagamos barra, además ellas están participando con sus novios…

Novios?, pregunta a unísono las integrantes de la asociación.

Si… matsumoto esta con shiro-san, quien lo creyera… y kia-chan esta con el naranjito.

Lo de Matsumoto y el capitan Hitsugaya si me sorprende, pero lo de Kuchiki y kurosaki…eso si era como obvio que los dos tenían algo… comento nuevamente nanao.

Bueno, bueno, silencio que ya los chicos van a contestar las preguntas…

En el sexto escuadrón…

Renji estaba "descansando en su despacho"

hey Renji!!, si sabes la ultima?, el recien llegado Ikaku habia interrumpido la tranquilida del pobre pelirrojo.

No? cual es?, responde un adormilado renji.

Pues que tu amiguita, la chiquita esta… esta participando en un concurso de radio con ichigo.

Con ichigo?

Si, acaban de admitir que son novios y se besaron delante de los locutores, ahora tiene que responder unas preguntas…

Que emisora es esa?

Pues ven al onceavo escuadron que alli varios estamos escuchando el concurso, y ya van a responder los hombres, ha como dato curioso también esta participando el capitán Hitsugaya…

eso hay que oírlo…

entonces utilizando shumpo se dirigen al onceavo escuadrón.

En el despacho del comandante general Yamamoto

señor deberia escuchar la radio.

Acaso hay algo interesante?

Pues el shinigami sustituo y Kuchiki rukia estan participando en un concurso en su emisora favorita, y tambien el capitan Hitsugaya y su teniente.

O que bien, ojala hagan una buena representación del gremio…

Volvamos al mundo Humano…

Casa de Ishida

alo?

hola Ishida-kun, pon la radio ya, mira que kurosaki-kun y kuchiki-san estan participando en un concurso como novios.

En serio orihime?

Si pon radio karakura ya.

Ok

Voy a avisarle a los demas….

Tienda de urahara.

-señor kisuke…

-Si… dime ururu.

- el señor ichigo y la señorita rukia estan en la radio, participando en un concurso…

- oh, pon la radio, y llama a Yoruichi para hacerles barra….

-Si señor…

Ahora en hueco mundo…

disculpe que lo interrumpe señor…

qué quieres Ulquirroa, responde un arrogante Aizen

es que vengo a informarle lo que ahora esta ocurriendo en el mundo humano.

Que ocurre?

El shinigami sustituto Kurosaki Ichigo y Kuchiki rukia estan en un concurso en la radio, junto a el capitan del 10 escuadron Toushiro hitsugaya y su teniente.

Y?

Pues pensé que le gustaría escucharlo, quizás están planeando algo en contra de Hueco mundo, ya sabe señor hay que estar alerta…

Si tienes razón, pon la radio inmediatamente.

Ahora otra vez en el mundo humano.

Sasuke ( el locutor, no confundir con emosuke de naruto) : bueno, ya que estamos solos a responder las preguntas, responde primero itachi, luego Toushiro y después Ichigo.

-Ichigo : por que ese orden

-locutor: yo no se a la loca de úriko se le dio la gana poner ese orden…

¬¬… veo…

1 pregunta: ¿de que color es la mayoria de la ropa interior de su novia?

Itachi: pues creo que negra.

Hitsu: pues ( yo siempre le veo el sostén que lleva puesto, con semejantes tetas quien no), pues rojo.

Ichigo: pues… me imagino que marca conejo chapyy, osea blancos con la cara del puto conejo ese.

2. pregunta: ¿Cuál es la maxima locura que han hecho por amor?

Itachi: darle serenata.

Hitsu: venir a esta maldito concurso.

Ichigo: pues volverme fuerta para poder salvarla de una muerte segura en la sociedad de almas.

Locutor: ¿sociedad de almas?

Ichigo: siguiente pregunta… - pone cara de asesino…-

Locutor: he claro…

3.pregunta: ¿Cuál es tu comida favorita?

Itachi: la carne asada.

Hitsu: los chococrispis!!

Ichigo: el chocolate.

4.pregunta: ¿Qué persona de la famila de ella no soportas?

Itachi: a mi suegra

Hitsu: Matsumoto tiene familia?

Ichigo: al hermano… ese maldito de Byakuya se cree la gran cosa… maldito creído de mierda….

5. pregunta: ¿que quieres ser en el futuro?

Itachi: dueño de mi propio buffet de abogados.

Hitsu: el capitan general de los trece escuadrones.

Locutor: capitan general de que?.

Hitsu: acaso le importa…siguiente pregunta.

Ichigo: yo quiero ser medico.

6. pregunta ¿ que es lo que mas les gusta de su novia?

Itachi: el cabello

Hitsu: pues sus grandes y bellos, ojos…( que pensaron ha?)

Ichigo: pues… lo mona que es, siempre parece ser frágil y delicada, es por eso siempre me dan ganas de protegerla todo el tiempo. Ha y pues no hay que negar que tiene bonitas piernas…

7. pregunta: ¿Cuál es el apodo que ella le tiene?

Itachi: osito ( cursi no?)

Hitsu: taicho

Ichigo: descerebrado.

8. a la hora del sexo…que posicion le gusta a ella.

Itachi: pues arriba

Hitsu: paso ¬¬U

Ichigo: ( haber que respondo) abajo…- se pone rojo como un tomate-

9.¿cual a sido el lugar mas disparatado donde han tenido sexo?

Itachi: el baño de la universidad

Hitsu: paso ¬¬U

Ichigo: ( pues se me ha ocurrido muchas cosas con ella, pero me agrada la idea del armario ), el armario…- aun mas rojo que en la pregunta anterior.

10. pregunta: ¿Qué es lo que mas le agradeces a ella?

Itachi: el cd de metallica que me regalo hace poco

Hitsu: ser mi fiel teniente.

Ichigo: haber cambiado mi mundo, darme una razón para vivir y luchar, y haber detenido la lluvia de mi interior

Muy bien, nuestros caballeros has respondido nuestras preguntas ahora falta ver si coincide con las respuestas de sus novias…


	4. Chapter 4

II

las señoritas responden!

Uriko: Bueno queridas niñas, ya que estamos solitas a responder las preguntas.

Primero responde Kaura, luego Rangiku y después Rukia.

Las tres: vale!

1 pregunta: ¿de que color es la mayoría de tu ropa interior ?

Kaura : blanca

Rangiku: roja

Rukia: blanca con conejitos chappy

2. pregunta: ¿Cuál es la máxima locura que han hecho sus novios por amor?

Kaura : nada en especial

Rangiku: pues… jeje regañarme cada vez que puede.

Rukia: convertirse en shinigami, e ir a la sociedad de almas a salvarme.

Uriko: shinigami?, sociedad de almas?

Rukia: ¬¬ siguiente pregunta…

Uriko: pero, pero…

Rukia: QUE SIGUIENTE PREGUNTA!!

Uriko: bueno si señora…

3.pregunta: ¿Cuál es la comida favorita de su pareja?

Kaura: la carne asada

Rangiku: los cubos de hielo!!

Rukia: el chocolate

4.pregunta: ¿Qué persona de tu famila el no soporta?

Kaura: a nadie

Rangiku: yo tengo familia?

Rukia: a mi nee-sama. Es que nunca se han llevado muy bien y menos despues de que ichigo le gano en batalla.

5. pregunta: ¿que quieres ser tu pareja en el futuro?

Kaura: dueño de su propio buffet de abogados

Rangiku: mi taicho quiere ser mas grande XD

Rukia: Medico

6. pregunta ¿ que crees que es lo que mas le gusta a el de ti?

Kaura: la sonrisa

Rangiku: mis tetas…

Rukia: que parezca ser alguien muy delicado, a la cual siempre debe proteger. Aunque a veces me doy cuenta que el degenerado me mira las piernas cada vez que puede.

7. pregunta: ¿Cuál es el apodo que tu le tienes?

Kaura: amorcito

Rangiku: Taicho

Rukia: pyes yo lo llamo de muchas formas… pero mi favorita es descerebrado.

8. a la hora del sexo…que posición te gusta a ti?

Kaura: arriba

Rangiku: hay a mi tambien me gusta arriba

Rukia: O.0, ( como es que preguntan esas cosas)… pues abajo… se pone rojísima…

9.¿cual a sido el lugar mas disparatado donde han tenido sexo?

Kaura: pues… en la sala de la casa de el.

Rangiku: mmm huy!! Pues… hay!!, este… ( haber que me invento)… en su despacho!!

Rukia: ( hay a mi me va a dar algo, no Rukia, todo es por el kit de chappy, no se di cualquier cosa), en el armario!!

10. pregunta: ¿Qué es lo que mas te agradece el a ti?

Kaura: quizas el cd de metallica

Rangiku: jejeje ser una excelente y eficiente teniente.

Rukia: cambiar su mundo… - se sonroja otra vez- detener la lluvia de su interior.

Bueno… ya tenemos las respuestas de nuestras señoritas, ahora nos disponemos a ir a la cabina, para comparara los resultados…

Próximo capitulo. V. a comparar respuestas!!

Nota :

Aunque ya todos sabemos quien es el ganador… pero hay que conocer las reacciones de los oyentes…


	5. Chapter 5

Un saludo a todos los que me han leido y dejado sus mensajes, nunca un fanfic mió había tenido tanta acogida… ahora puedo decirlo

Un saludo a todos los que me han leido y dejado sus mensajes, nunca un fanfic mió había tenido tanta acogida… ahora puedo decirlo!! MAMA ESTOY TRIUNFANDO!!

Un saludito especial a Normilla… gracias por leerlo a pesar de que no eres otaku y no has visto un solo capitulo de bleach XD.

Este capitulo si me salio largo!!

Bleach no es mio es de Kubo Tite… ojala fuera mio, seria entonces millonaria!!

V . a comparar respuestas!!

Bueno queridos oyentes, las señoritas han vuelto y ya han respondido sus respectivas preguntas… anunciaba Uriko.

Bueno… a la primera pregunta de ¿de que color es la mayoría de la ropa interior de ella ?, la primera pareja respondio:

Itachi dijo que negra y kaura: dijo roja…

Kaura: como así que negra, si a mi no me gusta el negro!!

Itachi: a no?

Bueno… la siguiente pareja respondio: el canosito dijo que roja, y la tetona dijo que roja tambien… llevan un punto!!

Hitsu: a quien llamas canosito?- cara de querer matar gente-

En el 11 escuadron

-Huy quien ve al enano y lo pervertido…. Dice Ikkaku…

-Hay ikkaku, pero quien no le ha visto aquí la ropa interior a Rangiku… responde hisagui…

-Pues yo no se la he visto, dice Yumichika…

-Es por que tu eres gay… dice renji…- o si no que levanten la mano todos los aquí presentes que le hayan visto la ropa interior a Rangiku.

-Todos los shinigamis presentes levantan la mano, hasta Kuchiki Byakuya, un momento Kuchiki Byakuya tambien esta hay escuchando la radio?

taicho… que esta haciendo aquí?.

Pues al ver que no estabas en tu despacho quise investigar y aquí estoy…

Jejeje… no me diga…

Bueno nuestra tercera pareja respondio: que la ropa interior de ella es blanca con conejitos chappy… ganan un punto!!

11 escuadron.

El maldito de kurosaki ichigo le ha visto los cucos a mi hermanita O.O!!. dice un sorprendido Byakuya.

POR FAVOR TRAIGANLE AGUA A MI CAPITAN!!, grita el pelirrojo.

A la segunda pregunta de ¿Cuál es la máxima locura que han hecho por amor?

Nuestra primera pareja respondió: Itachi dijo que serenata, y kaura dijo que nada en especial.

Kaura: le llevaría serenata a la moza…

La segunda pareja respondió: Hitsugaya dijo que venir a este concurso y rangiku dijo que regañarla todo el tiempo. Ósea mal!!, no ganan punto

Y la tercera pareja respondieron: el dijo que salvarla de una muerte segura y ella que el la haya salvado… ósea que punto para esta pareja.

En la casa del quincy.

obvio que tenían que responder eso, después de que nos jodimos tanto para salvarla!

A la tercera pregunta: ¿Cuál es la comida favorita de el?

la primera pareja respondió: el que carne asada y ella también, ósea llevan un punto.

En la segunda pareja el dijo, que los chococrispis y ella que cubos de hielo.

Hitsu: matsumoto!! Me parece el colmo que no te supieras esa, si tu sabes que todos los dias tengo que tomarme mi lechita con chococrispis para iniciar el dia laboral!!

Matsumoto: lo siento… es que como a usted tambien le gusta tanto el hielo…

Bueno en la tercera pareja ambos respondieron que el chocolate, tercer punto para ichigo y rukia!!

Bueno en la cuarta pregunta: ¿Qué persona de la familia de ella el quien no soporta?

En la primera, Itachi dijo que a la suegra, y Kaura dijo que a nadie.

Kaura: tampoco quieres a mi mama es el colmo…

En la segunda, ambos preguntaron si ella tenia familia, asi que se les vale el punto!!

En la tercera, ichigo dijo que el hermano, y Rukia dijo que su nee-sama, osea punto!!

En la tienda Urahara.

pues con ese cuñado cualquiera lo detestaría… es que byakuya es muy cuadriculado. Dice el rubio del sombrero

jajaja, te imaginas si estuviera escuchando esto?, dice una divertida yoruichi.

Para la quinta pregunta de ¿que quiere ser el en el futuro? ellos respondieron:

La primera pareja dijo: que dueño de un buffet de abogados. Punto!!

En la segunda hitsugaya dijo que quería ser capitán general de no se que… y Rangiku dijo que el quería crecer, ósea no tienen punto!!

Por otro lado ichigo dijo que quería ser medico, igualmente lo dijo rukia, asi que punto para la pareja tres. El ichiruki va con toda!!

Ichigo: ichiruki?

Rukia: eso suena bien no lo crees ichigo…

Ichigo: ¬¬ pues si tu lo dices…

La sexta pregunta era ¿que crees que es lo que mas le gusta a el de ella?

La primera pareja dijo: a el le gusta el cabello y ella creía que la sonrisa, mal!!

En la segunda pareja Hitsugaya dijo que le gustaban los ojos de ella, y ella pensaba que a el le gustaban la tetas… mal!!

En hueco mundo.

-aaso Hitsugaya es ciego? o.O, dice Gn que se habia unido al grupo de oyentes…

- es solo un niñito…dice tousen…

- si, pero igual no es justo que Matsumoto este con ese peladito, no debi irme de la sociedad de almas y seguir a Aizen-sama.

- acaso estas dudando de tu decisión, dice un desafiante Aizen.

-no mi se señor, como cree, O.O U

Bueno el Ichiruki respondió: Ichigo dijo que le gustaba pretejerla y tambien sus piernes, y Rukia dijo que: a el le gustaba protegerla y que era un degenerado al mirarle las piernas, eso quiere decir punto!!

Rukia: sabia que te gustaban mis piernas.

Ichigo: a mi?, que va!!, yo solo lo dije por disimular…- rojo como un tomate-

Rukia: si como no, degenerado…

Vamos para la séptima pregunta que era…¿Cuál es el apodo que ella le tiene a el?

La primera pareja respondió: Itachi cree que lo llaman osito, y kaura en verdad lo llama amorcito.

Kaura: quien carajos te llama osito!!

Itachi: no eras tu o.O?

Kaura: YO NUNCA TE HE LLAMADO ASI!!

Huy como que la primera pareja tiene serios problemas…bueno vamos con la segunda.

Tanto hitsugaya como Matsumoto dijeron : taicho: eso quiere decir punto!!

Mientras que nuestra tercera romántica pareja: respondió descerebrado… aun no entiendo como siendo novios, y llevándose tan bien, se tratan tan mal… aun no entiendo… pero bueno, sigamos con la octava pregunta.

¿ a la hora del sexo…que posición le gusta a ella?

La primera esta vez si le atino, dijeron que arriba…punto…

La segunda pues, el niño cabesiblanco no respondió, y la tetona dijo que arriba. Mal!!

-Hitsugaya: como se atreven a hacer semejantes preguntas… no ven que yo soy puro y casto…

-Matsumoto: hay taichito no se estrese.

11 escuadron…

-huy quien fuera el chibigami para hacerle la vuelta a matsumoto, dijo en voz alta hisagi.

Y los demás shinigamis asintieron.

En asociación de mujeres shinigami.

-Hay shiro –san es virgen… dice yachiru muy divertida.

- pues claro, por que es que el tiene que perder su virginidad conmigo… dice Hinamori muy decidida.

-oye, tu no estabas de descanso, después de la traición de Aizen. Le pregunta nemu.

- si pero me entere del concurso y vine a escuchar, y estoy muy decepcionada de shiro-san, me voy por unas semanas y el se vuelve novio de matsumoto es el colmo T.T, que tiene ella que no tenga yo…

- pues dos muy grandes razones, pensaron todas…

Y en la tercera pareja tanto ichigo como rukia dijeron que arriba, eso quiere decir que punto!!

Ichigo: (como pudimos responder lo mismo? )

Rukia: (hay que horror!!)

En el 11 escuadron.

asi que Rukia le gusta arriba… dice un desilusionado Renji.

No entiendo como Kurosaki se ha podido meter con mi hermanita. T.T, ahora estaba sentado en una silla recibiendo aire de un par de shinigamis.

En hueco mundo.

quien ve a Kuchiki Rukia… quien iba a pensar…maldita!! Dice **Grimmjow**

**y tu por que la maldices?, pregunta ulquirroa…**

**por que me quito a mi ichigo!!**

**O.o, ¿Cómo asi?**

**Si, no lo queria admitir, pero yo estoy enamorado de ichigo!!**

Con razon su obsecion por querer pelear tanto con el…ahora todo tiene sentido… reflexiona Ulquirroa…

En la tienda Urahara…

-eso ya me lo esperaba…dice un autosuficiente urahara.

- tu ya sabias que ellos dos eran pareja?, pregunta el gato.

-Pues claro, no ves que yo lo se todo!!

- pues si…¬¬

En la casa de Orihime

mmm T.T, como que me voy olvidando de Ichigo… mejor le echo los perros a Ichida, aunque sea el me puede hacer ropa bonita…

nuevamente en nuestro concurso.

La novena pregunta es…¿cual a sido el lugar mas disparatado donde han tenido sexo?

En la primera pareja itachi respondio que en el baño de la universidad, pero Kaura dijo que en la sala de la casa de el, mal!!

Kaura: yo no aguanto mas!!, me largo!!- se levanta furiosa y se va-

Itachi: es mi impresión o me quede sin novia?

Uriko: como que ya estas soltero otra vez, aquí tienes mi número, le mete un papelito en el bolsillo de la camisa, y le guiñe el ojo-

Bueno bueno, sigamos con la segunda pareja, Hitsugaya nuevamente no respondio, y Matsumoto dijo que en el escritorio…huy mal!!

En hueco mundo

es agradable hacerlo en el escritorio de Hitsugaya, ya que es un escritorio muy limpio… dice Gin como lo mas casual del mundo…

todos los demás lo miran con una cara O.O.

bueno, y nuestra tercera pareja nuevamente acertó, dijeron que en el armario… no es muy incomodo?

Ichigo: A TI QUE TE IMPORTA!!- dice gritando un colorado ichigo…

Rukia: ( no puedo creer que hayamos respondido lo mismo)…

Uriko: huy quien los ve… pillados…

Ichigo: SIGUE CON EL MALDITO CONCURSO DE UNA PUTA VEZ!!

En el 11 escuadrón

en el armario!! Tendré que ir al mundo humano a quemar ese dichoso armario… dijo muy seriamente Byakuya.

Y por que no de paso también quemamos a Ichigo? Sugirió Renji.

Es una buena idea…

Bueno a sugerencia de fresita-kun vamos a seguir con la décima y ultima pregunta!!, la cual era ¿Qué es lo que mas le agradeces a ella?

Bueno como la primera pareja en el transcurso del concurso rompieron, pues quedan descalificados…

Mientras que nuestra segunda pareja… han respondido que el hecho de ella de ser una buena teniente, eso quiere decir que punto!! En total llevan 4 preguntas correctas…

Mientras que el Ichiruki respondió también acertadamente, Ichigo le agradece a rukia haberle cambiado su mundo y detener su lluvia interior, lo cual Rukia ha confirmado, eso quiere decir que punto!! Con lo cual concluimos que el Ichiruki ha respondido correctamente las 10 preguntas!! Son los GANADORES DEL DIA DE HOY!!, FELICIDADES!!

Rukia: ganamos ichigo , ganamos!!

Ichigo:o.O no me lo puedo creer ( si no somos novios como pudimos tener las 10 preguntas correctas?)

Felicidades han ganado el super kit de chappy edicion limitada y nuestro premio sorpresa!!

Ichigo: premio sorpresa?

Uriko: claro!! Han ganado una noche en la suite del hotel karakura Hilton, el único hotel cinco estrellas de esta lugar!!

Ichigo: ( por que no viene un puto hollow y me come ya mismo!!)

Rukia: ( gane gane gane!! Si!!, escuche hotel?)

Ichigo: pues solo pensamos aceptar el puto kit, nada mas.

Uriko: no señor, si no se quedan esta noche en el hotel no reciben su kit…

Ichigo: MIERDA!!

Rukia: hay ichigo, ya ganamos el concurso que era lo mas difícil que te cuesta quedarte en un hotel conmigo…

Ichigo. Pero pero… es que…

Uriko: hay fresita no se las venga a dar de puritano, que ya todos sabemos que ustedes lo hacen en el armario…

Ichigo: maldita la hora en la que mi mp4 se descargo…

Rukia: pues yo no tengo ningún problema todo sea por mi kit de chappy…

Ichigo: que mas da… acepto el dichoso premio…

En el despacho general.

-sasakibe!!

- si digame comandante yamamoto.

- busca inmediatamente en las reglas de la sociedad de almas si hay alguna que prohíban las relaciones sentimentales entres shinigamis oficiales y shinigamis sustitutos…ya sabes como me gusta prohibir cosas… y condenar a muerte jejejeje…

-hai.

Después de 5 minutos…

lo siento señor no encontré nada que prohibiera aquella relación.

Demonios!!

Próximo capitulo: los oyentes llaman a comentar el concurso… y que pasara en aquel hotel??


	6. Chapter 6

Bueno gracias por leer esta historia se les agradece

Bueno gracias por leer esta historia se les agradece.

**dragonsita del amor: gracias por leerme y seguir la historia espero que te hayas divertido mucho.**

**milly3000med: gracias por comparar mi fic con otros como devulveme mi cuerpo o ichigo no transilvania, que honor y orgullo.**

**Moongirlanime: me alegro que te hayas reido, jejejeje.**

**Miicaa: gracias por amar mi fic.**

**Kasumi: se te agradece haberme confiado tu fic, ojala lo publiques pronto y ya sabes cualquier favor no mas me avisas…**

**Rromy: a tu pregunta del lemon, pues no se…toca ver**

**Y a las demas personas que por el momento se me escapan gracias…**

**Bleach le pertence a Tite Kubo, si fuera mio no seria tan bueno, o si?**

**O.O**

las llamadas de los oyentes.

O no lo puedo creer nuestras líneas telefónicas están colapsadas, muchos oyentes quieren comentar nuestro concurso, esto es genial!!, decía Uriko con emoción… bueno entonces recibamos las llamadas.- alo?

- alo, buenas tardes.

-con quien?

- soy Abarai Renji, intimo amigo de rukia.

-hola Renji, quieres felicitar a la pareja ganadora.

- que felicitar ni que ocho cuartos, Rukia estoy muy desilusionado de ti, como te pudiste enredar con el bobazo de ichigo T.T

- Renji… hay no te enojes. Trato de responder rukia.

- pues ella se mete con quien se le de la gana, no jodas mas!!, la interrumpió Ichigo.

- baka…

- por favor Abarai pásame el teléfono.

- si taicho.

- muy buenas tardes.

- oh, otra persona quiere comentar, tu nombre por favor

-kuchiki Byakuya, el hermano mayor de Rukia.

- oh mucho gusto. Dinos tu opinión del concurso.

-pues, estoy en total desacuerdo con esta unión, un miembro del clan kuchiki no debe relacionarse con un rioka…

- pero si hacen una parejita muy linda, Uriko trataba de defender al ichiruki.

-Pues no estaría bien visto… tu tu tu…

huy se corto la llamada .. dice la locutora- sigamos con mas llamadas de los oyentes.

Alo? Una niña estaba al otro lado de la línea

Alo, bienvenida a radio Karakura, por favor dinos tu nombre.

Soy yachiru, presidenta de la asociación de mujeres shinigami, primero quiero felicitar a Kia-chan y al naranjito por su noviazgo y por haber ganado este sensacional concurso, y segundo, quiero preguntarles como es que Ichigo siendo tan grande puede hacer cositas con Rukia en el armario…

Maldita bola rosa… gruño Ichigo, A TI QUE TE IMPORTA!!

Tu tu tu… esta vez era Ichigo el que había colgado

Huy se volvió a cortar la llamada.

jejeje como están de malas las líneas telefónicas hoy en dia jejejeje… dice la locutora de la estación de radio- sigamos con mas llamadas…- alo con quien hablamos.

Alo, soy Kisuke urahara, propietario del almacén de urahara, donde encontrara el mejor servicio y los precios mas bajos de toda la ciudad.

Hey, no se vale hacer ese tipo de publicidad aquí. Dice ofendida uriko.

Jejeje lo siento…

Llamaste a jodernos sombrerero… gruñe nuevamente ichigo.

Oh claro que no, solo quería felicitarlos, pero deberían ser un poco mas prudentes, si querían anunciar su relación debieron haberlo echo primero con sus amigos y no en un medio masivo de comunicación…

Jejejeje… lo tendremos en cuenta, interviene rukia.

Bueno este... tu tu tu- esta vez fue rukia la que colgo.

Jejeje bueno sigamos con mas llamadas.

Hola, soy Ichimaru Gin, y los llamo desde el palacio de las noches en hueco mundo.

¿Las noches, hueco mundo, eso donde queda?, pregunta uriko.

Este, jejeje muy lejos, le responde una nerviosa rukia, - mejor no preguntes jejeje…

Este ¬¬ bueno, haber Gin dinos que quieres decir.

Bueno quiero reclamarle a matsumoto el hecho de que se meta con un niñito, como es posible que me hayas reemplazado por ese.

Pues mi taicho si el fiel, no como tu que me dejo por ese Aizen, responde matsumoto seriamente ofendida.

Pero tu tienes que entender mis aspiraciones profesionales.

Puede que te paguen mejor siendo malo, y hasta tengas un uniforme mas bonito, pero eso no se justifica.

Mmm, maldita tetona asaltacunas…

Gin, por favor pásame el teléfono.

Si Aizen-sama.

Buenas tardes a todos los oyentes, soy Aizen-sama y tengo un mensaje para kurosaki Ichigo.

Bueno señor Aizen, ( huy que voz tan sexy la de este hombre), penso nuestra querida locutora.

Kurosaki ichigo, no creas que saliendo en la radio, teniendo una novia bonita y volviéndote mas famoso que yo vas a ser mas fuerte que yo, no señor tu nunca me ganaras…

Lo que tu tienes es envidia, le responde el shinigami sustituto

Obvio no, por que yo soy la persona mas genial de este manga.

Tu lo que eres es un metrosexual de mierda…

Maldito… ahora mismo mandare a ulquirroa para que te asesine.

Señor hoy no puedo, responde en el fondo el aludido

Y eso por que?

Es que hoy juega mi equipo favorito de fútbol, y no me quiero perder el partido.

¬¬, ok, entonces otro dia te mando, y no quiero mandar a Grimmjow, por que con lo celoso que esta, mata es a Kuchiki, y después me gano problemas con el hermano… no es que le tenga miedo al hermano, pero es mejor evitarse problemas… Hoy te salvaste kurosaki Ichigo…pero esto no se queda asi, ha mi nadie me llama mierda!!- entonces colgó.

Ustedes conocen a esos tipos de hueco mundo.

Desafortunadamente si, respondieron los cuatro shinigamis a unísono.

Hay me tienen que dar la dirección, esos tipos se ven súper interesantes ..

Mmm…

Bueno ha entrado otra llamada.

Hola, soy Ishida Uryu, soy compañero de clase del Ichiruki, y quiero aprovechar esta oportunidad para burlarme de ichigo, JAJAJAJAJAJA, como es posible que te dejaras convencer de kuchiki-san de ir a ese concurso y hacer semejante ridículo por un simple kit de chappy. JAJAJAJAJA hora si tu reputación quedo por el suelo, JAJAJAJAJAJA, adiós…

Maldito gafufo…gruño el pelinaranja.

Jejeje, bueno otra llamada a entrado. –alo.

Hola, hay que emoción me entro la llamada!!.

Jejeje dinos quien eres.

Soy Genryuusai Yamamoto, tu mas fiel admirador Uriko.

Hay gracias, es un honor…

Si, y pues ya que me entro la llamada, quiero felicitar al capitán hitsugaya y a su teniente, igualmente a Kurosaki ichigo y a Kuchiki Rukia, ya que ellos representaron muy bien a nuestro gremio en esta competencia, y de paso quiero encomendar una mision muy importante al Capitan Hitsugaya, quiero que me traiga una foto de uriko autografiada.

Por supuesto comandante Yamamoto ¬¬ responde el capitan.

Bueno no siendo mas me despido, no sin antes mandarle un gran beso a mi locutora favorita del mundo humano, Uriko.

Jejeje gracias…

-Bueno creo que hemos recibido muchas llamadas por el dia de hoy, mas bien mejor explicamos en que consiste el premio, ahora el que hablaba era sasuke. – ustedes queridos ganadores se han ganado una noche en la suite del hotel karakura Hilton, y pues esa noche es esta, asi que por favor vayan a sus casa, empaque sus maletas por que en dos horas una limosina pasara a recogerlos para llevarlos al hotel.

- y mi kit de chappy?

- pues mañana vienen y lo recogen en la emisora.

´-ha bueno, gracias

Rukia estaba feliz por su kit de chappy, y tanta era su emoción que no había caído en cuenta que tendría que pasar una noche con ichigo en un hotel… en cambio el pobre Ichigo, ya se imaginaba lo que se le venia pierna arriba, cuando su padre se enterara, si no era que ya sabia. Oh pobres…

Nuestro ganadores se despiden de los locutores y de sus adversarios y se van caminando hacia su casa, sin decir palabra alguna.

Pensamientos de ichigo

Como fue que termine metido en esto, ahora tendré que pasar una noche junto a la enana en un hotel, por Dios!! Ahora si arruine mi reputación… como fue que termine aceptando ha? todo hubiera estado mejor si la hubiera dejado participar con renji o con cualquier otro, pero… no tuve que aceptar, soy un imbecil. Por que acepte?, será que acaso en el fondo, muy en el fondo, rukia si me gusta?...-gira su cabeza- hay ichigo por favor deja de pensar en estupideces, a ti que te va a gustar rukia, ella es solo una amiga, una amiga muy importante que ha hecho mucho por ti, quizas lo que tu sientes es agradecimiento, si debe ser eso… hay.. a quien pretendo engañar, si rukia no me gustara de verdad no hubiera participado y tampoco hubiera respondido las preguntas acertadamente… hay lo admito… estoy enamorado de la enana!! Que bajo he caido…ahora la pregunta del millon es, que siente rukia respecto a mi?

pensamientos de rukia.

Hay que feliz estoy !! El kit de chapyy es mio!! Solo tengo que pasar una noche con ichigo en un hotel y listo jejeje. Un momento hotel+ Ichigo+ solos, Oh por Dios en que me he metido… bueno si lo pienso bien ya he pasado noches con ichigo en la misma habitación, pero yo dormía en su armario, y pues muy seguramente en el hotel habrá solo una cama… además ahora todos piensan que somos novios… pobre ichigo, debe estar furioso conmigo por todos los problemas en que lo he metido, - voltea y lo mira al rostro- pobrecito ahora esta muy pálido y con el ceño mas fruncido. Me debe estar odiando. Pero en el fondo le agradezco que haya hecho esto por mi, pero lo que aun no me explico como fue que respondimos las preguntas acertadamente, hasta las de sexo, será que como pareja si funcionamos, hay rukia de por Dios, como es que piensas esas cosas, si para Ichigo solo eres una amiga mas, bueno quizás te tenga mas confianza que a las demás, pero hasta hay. En cambio si soy sincera conmigo misma debo admitir que le he cogido mucho cariño, en verdad le agradezco por todo lo que he hecho por mi, -suspiro- en verdad lo quiero mucho y pensándolo bien la idea de que fuera mi novio no me desagrada del todo. Igual ichigo nunca me correspondería, no lo creo, si se le nota en la cara que para él es mucho esfuerzo pasar una noche solo conmigo…

Cuando llegan a su casa, como era de esperarse, los otros miembros de la familia los esperaban, ellos también habían escuchado la radio.

hola mis hijos!!

Hola viejo…

Hay felicitaciones, ahora soy el hombre mas feliz del mundo al saber que mi querido hijo se ha ennoviado con Rukia,- se saca de no se donde el cartel de Masaki- hay querida esposa, mira tu hijo ya es todo un hombre…

No pudo terminar de hablar su hijo lo golpeó de tal forma que el pobre quedo inconsciente.

es un alivio saber que tienes novia, ya estábamos pensando que eras gay, ahora fue Karin la que empezaba a molestar a su hermano.

Que bien que sea Rukia-chan, en verdad estoy muy contenta por ustedes, ahora era yuzu la que hablaba.

me imagino que ya saben lo que es el premio, hablo tímidamente Rukia.

Si, y lo unico que queremos es que se cuiden, no quiero ser tia tan joven. Dijo Karin.

Aunque a mi no me desagrada la idea de cuidar niños, dijo la otra hermana.

Mmm, yo de ustedes no me preocuparía tanto, Rukia y yo fingimos ser novios para ganar ese puto kit, lo del hotel no lo esperábamos. Dijo ichigo.

Ha si?, entonces como fue que respondieron todas las preguntas acertadamente, pregunto Yuzu inocentemente.

Pues este jejejeje, Rukia se había sonrojado ante la pregunta.

Fue solo suerte, respondió el pelinaranja.

Si si si, fue suerte, solo espero que la pasen muy bien en su hotel, ya sabes cuídate, entonces Karin se acerca a Ichigo y le mete algo en el bolsillo del pantalón.

Es mejor que suban y empaquen sus maletas, no demoran en recogerlos, les recomendó yuzu.

Si tienes razón , gracias por preocuparte, le responde rukia.

Si si, ya vamos…

Mientras ichigo sube las escaleras mete su mano al bolsillo y mira lo que su hermana le a dado, un condón…

Siguiente capitulo…

VI, la noche en el hotel…


	7. Chapter 7

VII la noche en el hotel

VII la noche en el hotel.

Una limosina fue a recogerlos para llevarlos al hotel, en el trayecto no dijeron ni una palabra, ahora Rukia era conciente de que pasaria toda la noche con Ichigo… por lo cual tenia una confusion de sentimientos. Por un lado se sentia emocionda por el echo de estar a solas con el, pero por el otro lado se veia como una estupida al sentirse como una adolescente mas… ademas ella era conciente que ichigo estaba muy disgustado por todo lo que habia ocurrio, y que a el no le gustaba para nada la idea de pasar la noche con ella.

Mientras que en la otra esquina ichigo estaba realmente aterrado, aunque lo disimulaba haciendo mala cara, pareciendo mas enojado que de costumbre. ahora era conciente que la enana le movía el piso, y el sabia que sus hormonas no lo dejarian en paz durante toda la noche, pobre…

señores hemos llegado, anunciaba el chofer.

Gracias, gruño ichigo.

Muchas gracias por traernos, dijo muy amablemente rukia.

En la recepcion del hotel…

muy buenas noches.

Buenas noches, contesto el ichiruki

Bienvenidos al hotel Karakura Hilton, supongo que ustedes son los gandores del concurso de radio.

Si… contesto con desgana el pelinaranja.

Bueno, felicitaciones, esta es su llave. Ahora se los conducira a su habitación.

Gracias… le respondió la pelinegra.

La suite quedaba en el piso veinte, asi que desde sus ventanas se podía ver toda la ciudad de Karakura, es por eso que la vista le encanto a Rukia, ya que inmediatamente después de que entro a la habitación se dirigió hacia la ventana a ver el paisaje, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par frente a esta, y era obvia su emoción, cosa que llamo la atención de ichigo.

me imagino que la vista te encanta, ya que a ti te gustan los lugares altos, Dijo el.

Si, desde aquí se puede ver toda la ciudad.

Si, aunque sea la habitación es bonita.

La suite era enorme, se componía de dos partes, la primera era una sala de estar, la segunda era la habitación principal, además el baño tenía jacuzzi, y por ultimo estaba una terraza.

Después de inspeccionar toda la habitación, rukia se fue a la terraza, para ver mejor el bello paisaje, cosa que ichigo también hizo. Estando hay.

dime ichigo… ¿estas molesto conmigo?

Molesto?, por que debería estarlo?

Por que por mi culpa estas aquí, y es obvio que toda esta situación te molesta bastante.

Pues para serte sincero en realidad estoy muy incomodo por todo esto.

Si debe ser muy incomodo y molesto estar a solas conmigo.

No rukia, no es por eso…estar contigo no me molesta al contrario me agrada, dijo tímidamente Ichigo.

En serio?. Los ojos de rukia se abrieron ante las palabras del chico.

Si este… - estaba mas rojo que un tomate- lo que me molesta es que todo el mundo se meta y crea tener derecho de opinar, es nuestra vida privada, a nadie debería importarle.

Si es verdad…

Pero a la curiosa Rukia todavía le quedaba una duda.

Ichigo. ¿ por que aceptaste participar conmigo?.

Pues, no quería que hicieras alguna locura quien sabe con que desconocido.

Tanta es mi afición por chappy para que te preocupes por mi?

Si, a decir verdad amas demasiado a ese conejo estupido.

Acaso kurosaki-kun esta celoso de un inocente conejito? . ahora ella utilizaba ese tonito que tanto le molestaba a el.

Celoso yo, de un pinche conejo, obvio no como crees…

Jajajajaja… gracias Ichigo.

Ha?, que dijiste?, - ¿ella le estaba agradeciendo?

Idiota no me hagas repetírtelo…

Jejejeje, bueno aunque sea pronto tendrás tu kit de chappy.

Si… estoy tan feliz…

Eso me alegra…- ahora ichigo la miraba tiernamente, lo cual hizo estremecer a la morena., sin embargo ella le correspondió con una bella sonrisa.

Ichigo, mira el hotel tiene piscina, por que no bajamos y nos bañamos un rato?.

Pero ya esta muy tarde.

- pero el sujeto que nos trajo las maletas menciono que la piscina tenia servicio hasta las ocho y son las seis y media. Hay di que si…- ahora ella ponía esa carita, que hacia que ichigo se rindiera ante todos sus caprichos.

- bueno… ¿Por qué será que siempre hago caso a todos tus caprichos?

- quien sabe… jejeje, bajemos rápido ichigo.

La piscina era muy grande y tenia forma circular, pero la piscina era lo que menos miraba ichigo, ahora el se dedicaba a ver a Rukia en vestido de baño.

a pesar de ser chiquita y plana, rukia tiene lo suyo… además sus piernas son… hay Ichigo deja de pensar esas cosas. Pensaba Ichigo mientras miraba fijamente a la morena.

Rukia sintió que alguien la observaba, así que volteo y vio que era ichigo.

no me digas degenerado que estas mirando otra vez mis piernas.

He?- Ichigo había sido descubierto infraganti- yo como voy a estar mirando esas piernas llenas de celulitis…

¿celulitis?, pero si yo no tengo celulitis- entonces ella se acerca a donde esta el, le coge la mano y la ubica en su muslo derecho. – toca, date cuenta que no tengo celulitis.

Ichigo al sentir su mano en la pierna de ella, instintivamente palpo, pero después se sonrojo demasiado.

¬¬, si tienes unas piernas bien tonificadas…

Y que mas?

Y muy bonitas…

Hay gracias, dijo con autosuficiencia ella- si ves que no tengo nada de celulitis.

Si, ya me di cuenta… ¬¬ - mas rojo aun-

A Rukia le divertía ver al pobre Ichigo en ese estado, mas rojo que un tomate… pero si ellos eran tan amigos y se tenían tanta confianza por que el se avergonzaba tanto?, algo que la caracterizaba a ella era la curiosidad asi que no dudo en preguntarle.

- Ichigo, por que te sonrojas tanto?

- ha?, yo… debe ser por el calor…

- estamos de noche y no es verano no inventes…

- O.O, si es verdad, jejejeje.

Entonces ella se acerca a el, acortando la distancia entre sus rostros.

Era ahora o nunca, rukia se iba a sacar la espinita que tenia por dentro, sabria de una vez por todos que era lo que Ichigo sentía por ella, si era una gran amistad o algo mas?

-dime Ichigo.

-si rukia.

- que soy yo para ti?

- ha?...pues tu eres… - la pregunta lo había cogido desprevenido. Que le responderia?- pues tu eres la persona que cambio mi mundo.

- y que mas?, acaso soy una gran amiga simplemente?

- eres mas que una amiga rukia…

-Dime, ¿entonces que soy?...

¿Cómo decírselo para que no sonara cursi? Pero como Ichigo era hombre de actos, era mejor demostrarlo en vez de decirlo. Asi que en vez de responderle la beso en los labios.

Era la segunda vez que ichigo la besaba, pero esta vez el lo hacia por voluntad propia, ahora parecía que su corazón fuera estallar, el hombre que tanto quería le demostraba que su sentimiento era correspondido.

Ichigo la rodeo con sus brazos, haciendo que el beso se volviera mas intenso… aunque tiempo después se separaron por la falta de aire…

disculpe señores… son las ocho de la noche y ya es hora de hacerle mantenimiento a la piscina.

Ha si señor gracias. Le respondió una sonrojada Rukia.

Entonces Ichigo se levanto primero y la cogio de la mano y la ayudo a levantar. En el ascensor iban cogidos de la mano, pero no se decían ninguna palabra… ni ellos mismos se creían lo que había pasado.

Entonces al llegar a la habitación, para romper el hielo.

ichigo… tengo hambre pidamos algo…

si…

entonces pidieron mucha comida en ella habia pollo asado, helados, chocolate para gusot de ichigo y muchas cosas mas, ahora ellos comian encima de la cama.

rukia, comes como un cerdo, no se como no estas gorda.

Pues mejor… a acaso te gustaría estando gorda?

Gorda no, pero si me gustaría que tuvieras mas busto.- hauichh- ella lo había golpeado en el estomago.

Entonces métete con orihime, si te gustan las tetas grandes.

Nunca dije que me gustaran las voluptuosas, además orihime ya tiene mucho, sera que le dolerá la espalda de tanto peso?

Huy yo si creo.

Igual, aunque seas mas plana que una tabla me gustas mucho.

Y aunque tu tengas cara de pandillero y un color de pelo muy pelicular también me gustas mucho.

Jejeje… ¿con que cara de pandillero?

Entonces se besan nuevamente…

ichigo, ella trataba de hablar entre besos…

dime…

es que no es muy romántico hacer esto encima de la comida…

si…

por que no vamos mejor al jacuzzi.

Si…

Rukia ya estaba metiendo su pie en el jacuzzi, mientras que ichigo ya estaba dentro, cuando de pronto… suena la alarma de incendios… tiempo después unos empleados del hotel golpean la puerta y les solicitan que por favor desalojen el hotel lo mas pronto posible ya que había ocurrió un incendio en el primer piso…

Un decepcionado ichiruki regresa a su casa a la media noche… si hacer el menor ruido para no despertar a nadie, en eso Rukia ya se dirigía a la habitación de las hermanitas de Ichigo, pero ichigo la detiene.

oh no, esta noche tu te quedas conmigo, por que ese es mi premio.

Bueno...- risa picarona.

Entonces la parejita ganadora del kit de chappy, va a disfrutar su premio, no en un lujoso hotel pero si es un estrecho armario…

Fin?

No me maten por favor!!


End file.
